


Keith's Birthday Sheith Drabble Collection

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Series: Keith's Birthday Fic Celebration [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/Sub AU, Dom/sub, Fluff, Keith Being Carried is a Kink of Mine, Keith With Kittens, M/M, Space Creature Antics, keith and shiro are married, possessive shiro, sleepy keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: A grouping of seven drabbles to be posted in the course of the week to celebrate the birth of this special boy. Sheith edition.1. Alien Kittens and Keith2. Married; But Not to His Work3. Rest, If You’re Tired4. Of Jealousy and Maybe's5. Brats Get Punished





	1. Take Care When Playing With Alien Kittens

Shiro grinned as he snuck into the room behind Keith, barely containing any vocal expressions of glee that would give him away.

He knew that Keith didn’t really care about how people viewed him, but he was surprisingly reluctant to let others know just how cute he could get around animals, especially baby ones. He usually acted especially closed off when he was feeling the strongest urge to coo at something he found especially adorable.

That was why finding him like this was a rare treat, stretched out on the floor of the room on his stomach while he let several kittens (well, Shiro supposed they were kittens. They looked like them, but were an alien breed that had been brought over by one of the Coalition’s allies) climb over and explore his form as if it were their own personal little hill to conquer while the mother cat watched calmly.

All but one kitten was crawling on Keith, instead laying on the floor in front of his face, and that was the one he was playing with happily. Cooing over it even as he playfully ‘attacked’ it gently with his hand, quickly pulling it away when the kitten tried to latch onto it with its baby claws, cooing more at it when it managed to capture him. Laughing softly after a moment, Keith scooped up another kitten that had been just about to leap at Keith’s hand (and the kitten he was playing with) from his left shoulder, bringing it up to his face to place several quick kisses to its tiny face and head.

Shiro’s heart was absolutely melted, and he was about to verbally coo himself (hiding his presence in the room be damned), when one of the kittens let out a sneeze that generated a smoky, wispy substance that went right to Keith’s nose.

More concerned now, Shiro started to shout a warning before his boyfriend abruptly disappeared.

Or didn’t, Shiro thought after a few heart-stopping seconds, watching as a very Keith-shaped kitten wiggled out from inside Keith’s clothes.

 **This** was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Yes, Keith does get turned back, don’t worry! (But not before Shiro has plenty of fun cooing over his (even more) adorable boyfriend.)
> 
> Note 2: The alien cats probably developed their ability as a survival tactic against predators, getting the predators down to their level or something, IDK. With the alien kittens not having as much control over it as adult cats.


	2. Married; But Not to His Work

They joke that he’s married to his work. Shiro, the Golden Boy, the Perfect Soldier, Captain of the Atlas with a lifetime history of being the Garrison’s poster boy. The thing is, Shiro is only married to his work to the extent that Keith is a part of said work. Keith, the problem child, the one bounced around the foster system by families that claimed they couldn’t ‘handle’ him, the one even teachers never tried to help, the boy who flunked out of the Garrison. Leader of Voltron, respected member of the Blade of Marmora, man who has helped save the universe more times than anyone can count. The love of Shiro’s life, and the most important thing in **_any_** world to him. In the end, while Shiro’s work is important- it will never come to mean even near as much to him as Keith does, because Keith is Shiro’s _everything._ His husband, his world.


	3. Rest, If You’re Tired

Shiro looked over at Keith worriedly as he leaned heavily against the work station he was currently typing information into, his eyes visibly descending in the long, slow blinks of someone barely keeping themselves awake.

Keith’s head fell forward briefly before he jerked it back up with a cat-like ‘mrrrrrrp’, and Shiro was pretty sure his heart did _summersaults_ in his chest. Keith making cat-like noises (such as purring) when he was tired or happy was only a recent discovery, and it hadn’t helped his helpless crush on his best friend one. Bit. 

“Keith.” He called softly, trying to draw Keith’s attention without surprising him _too_ much.

Keith instantly looked up at the call, eyes drawn to Shiro’s form in question, “Yeah, Shiro?” he asked just as softly.

Shiro smiled at him as he walked closer, stopping to lean against Keith’s work station casually and cross his arms, “You’ve done enough for the day and look like you’re going to collapse any second. Go to bed.” When Keith only looked stubborn in response, he continued, “We don’t need any reports about the leader of Voltron collapsing while doing reports going to the public. Imagine the upset fans, Keith. Imagine the upset fans. They’d be _devastated_.”

Keith rolled his eyes at the teasing, turning back to his screen, “I’m almost done-“

He was stopped when Shiro abruptly reached down and lifted Keith right from his chair, sending Keith’s heart rabbiting in surprise and (hidden) attraction. 

“Nope. Bed time.” Shiro said, giving Keith a firm look when he began protesting again, “And if you don’t agree, I’ll set Romelle on you. You know she’s been enthusiastic about making sure her new human friends get the healthy amount of sleep recommended for their species. Especially after Hunk ‘taught’ her how important it was.”

Keith’s rolled his eyes before his face formed what looked an awful lot like a pout to Shiro’s eyes- not that he would tell Keith that- or how adorable Shiro found it- when his goal was to get Keith to get some rest, not get fired up. “’m not even totally human.” He mumbled near inaudibly before curling into his chest with a sort of trust that Keith only ever afforded Shiro. With a deep sigh, Keith gave in quickly, obediently closed his eyes and relaxing. One of his hands reached up to clutch the front of Shiro’s uniform loosely even as his eyes fell shut, and a soft purr beginning to rumble from his chest.

Steeling his resolve against simply taking Keith to Shiro’s own bed and keeping him there forever (as he so desperately wanted to do) Shiro closed his eyes for a brief moment before walking down the hall toward Keith’s room.  


These moments of having Keith so near and yet not quite his were nearly painful; but the experience of being able to have Keith near like this, trusting him like this, made any pain more than worth it.


	4. Of Jealousy and Maybe's

Shiro’s already red face grew even redder as Keith lost yet another hand and, therefore, yet another piece of clothing. Forcibly keeping his eyes on his cards and doing his damn best to not acknowledge that the love of his life was sitting _(nearly completely naked!)_ right beside him was becoming more and more difficult. 

He prayed that he could hide the redness of his face on the alcohol that he had been consuming. He prayed that Keith didn’t realize how badly he wanted to reach out and touch that bare skin, run his fingers over it, feel how soft, how warm it was.

He prayed that Keith decided to fold after this hand, because if he had to watch while Keith took away that last little bit of cloth that prevented the world (or at least the table they were sat at) from seeing absolutely every bit of him… Shiro didn’t know what he would do. 

Especially with the way that some of the others at the table, especially James-fucking-Griffin was eyeing Keith with blatant interest. Keith was his, and Shiro was getting tired of the world not knowing that. 

Maybe it was time to make that fact clear.

Maybe.


	5. Brats Get Punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub AU, where everyone is either a Dom (Shiro) or a Sub (Keith).

Keith knew he was being a brat- he knew it, okay? But damnit, they had been in meetings all day long, and so busy lately that Shiro and he hadn’t had time for a good scene in a while. Keith was feeling frustrated, and though he was more than a little reluctant to admit, neglected. 

So he didn’t even try to hold back the loud aggravated sigh that escaped him when yet another underling took his space at the front of the room, pulling up some random presentation that would doubtlessly take up more of his time than Keith was willing to spare. To be fair, the meeting hadn’t been meant to last nearly this long, and the speaking had supposed to have ended more than two hours ago. 

It visibly caused the speaker to be nervous and was, apparently, the last straw after an hour of him acting similarly. Shiro cut an uncharacteristically stern look at him before turning to the rest of the room with an apologetic smile, “Please excuse us, I’m afraid that Keith and I need to be somewhere else right now. We’ll get the last details of this meeting out of the notes later.”

And Shiro stood and took Keith’s arm firmly in his hand, drawing him from the chair and herding him out the door with a firm push to his lower back. 

Keith’s gut clenched at the look in Shiro’s eyes, a look that promised he was going to be punished and then worked over hard. 

He was looking forward to it.


End file.
